


Pools and Monsters

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Steve notices something about Billy
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Pools and Monsters

It took until the summer of ‘86 for Steve to notice, almost 7 months to see the way Billy would freeze when someone mentioned the pool. Any pool or anything to do with swimming for that matter.

They were at Dustin’s when he saw it, saw the fear in Billy’s eyes when Max mentioned missing swimming. He just froze for a moment. Went into his head as the kids kept complaining about the pool not being open yet.

Steve rushed things along, pilled everyone into his car and dropped them off one by one. Billy said bye to Max and they waited until she was inside, and a little after that because he knew Billy worried.

Billy didn’t talk for the rest of the drive back to his trailer, it was practically their trailer at this point because the only time Steve didn’t stay over was when his parents came home. It was a weird habit because he knew he should just move out but he hadn’t gotten round to it yet.

Once inside Billy stripped off instantly before pulling on some pajarma pants from the floor and slumping down onto the sofa. Steve hovered for a moment, watching Billy flick through a few records.

“Are you not staying or something?”. Billy asked looking up at him.

“Yeah, I am. It’s just…”. He couldn’t bring himself to ask. It felt too invasive and he’d already gotten a lot out of Billy throughout his recovery. His eyes moved to the flower like scar on his chest and stayed there for a little too long because Billy noticed.

“My eyes are up here”. He wasn’t smirking like he normally would if he said something like that. His expression was a mixture of concerned and agitated.

“Shit. Sorry”.

“You’ve been acting weird all night”. Billy stood up and rifled through his jacket for his cigarettes, once he found them he lit one. “What’s up?”.

“Earlier, when Max mentioned swimming you got this look on your face”. Billy stopped and turned to Steve.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”. There was a hint of anger behind the question. As if he’d pulled back the curtain on something private.

“Nothing. It just had me worried”. Steve looked at him and saw his eyes change.

“It’s just…ever since”. He touched the scar on his chest, probably subconsciously and put the just lit cigarette out in the ash tray on the kitchen counter nearby.

“I kinda guessed it was…that”. Steve didn’t move but Billy did. He walked up to Steve and placed his hands on his waist. Steve returned the gesture. “You don’t have to tell me. I get it, trust me I get it”.

“No. I want to tell you”, Billy replied. “I hadn’t really thought about it when I came back, when I was lying in the hospital. You always avoided it in conversation but then I walked past it the other month and I froze. It felt like he was back because I couldn’t make myself do anything and I was so fucking scared, Steve”.

“Billy”. Steve lifted his hand to his cheek. “You don’t have to continue-”.

“I’m fine”, a tear escaped his eye and Steve wiped it with his thumb. “It only lasted for a moment but I hated it. After that it kept happening whenever someone mentioned the place or swimming and I sort of found a way to get through it without it being obvious”.

“You should have told me”. Steve told him.

“I didn’t want to freak you out”. Steve pulled him into an embrace and they stayed there for a moment.

“Nothing you could tell me would freak me out”. Steve pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “Billy, I can barely look at the pool at my parents house. I haven’t been in it since…”.

“Oh shit, yeah”. Billy breathed.

“You can tell me shit like that”. Steve brushed a piece of hair out of his face. “You never have to go swimming again”.

“No, I want to. I love the water, the feeling of floating but I just get so fucking scared whenever I try. It’s stupid”. Billy clenched his fists on Steve’s chest.

“It’s not. We can do it together”. He took his fists and opened his palms to intertwine their fingers. “Whenever you want to, we can try it”.

“Okay”. Billy replied and smiled. “Can’t wait to see you in some tight swim shorts”. He bit his lip and Steve rolled his eyes.

“You really can’t help yourself, can you?”. Steve smiled.

“What you gonna do about it, pretty boy?”. Billy pulled away and sat on the sofa once again and patted the seat next to him. “Hurry up or I’ll miss Cheers”. He grabbed the remote next to him and flicked the TV on.

Steve just rolled his eyes, threw his jacket on the chair and leant back into Billy’s arm. Just as he went to speak Billy shushed him. Yeah, Billy was going to be just fine.


End file.
